Il n'y a pas plus égoiste que le temps
by Calamity-Jude
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Yaoi entre Gustav et Georg. Un peu de Twincest aussi. Et si l'amour était la seule chose hors du temps ?


Yaoi Georg/Gustav

**Il n'y a pas plus égoïste que le temps**

Les choses ne s'arrêtent jamais quand il le faut. Elles continuent quand on aurait besoin qu'elles s'arrêtent, elle se stoppent net quand on aurait tout donné pour que cela dure encore et encore. Personne ne peut se vanter de n'avoir jamais vu le temps lui filler entre les doigts. Même pas nous, surtout pas nous. Quand je regarde derrière moi, derrière nous, je me dis que tellement de choses sont arrivés si vite, que les évènements de plusieurs années se sont regroupés en quelques mois, que nous avons ressenti en quelques années ce que personne ne ressentira dans tout une vie. Et la seule chose qui me parait normale, qui n'est allée ni trop vite ni trop lentement, qui m'a attendu et laissé le temps, c'est ton amour, c'est toi. Mais même nos sentiments ne savent pas ralentir le temps. Et nous savons pourtant qu'il n'y a pas plus solide qu'eux. Mais il faut aussi savoir qu'il n'y a pas plus égoiste que le temps. Il coule, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il coule, passe, sans fin ni commencement, refusant même de s'arrêter pour quiconque, même pour nous deux. Alors tu profites de moi autant que je profite de toi. On profite de ce que l'on seme et récolte en attendant le jour ou il n'y aura plus rien, où nous ne serons plus rien. Dis, Georg, quand l'on montent au sommet, sommes nous toujours obligé de redescendre? Beaucoup disent ça, mais moi, je refuse de le croire. Et au fond , la seule personne en qui je crois, c'est toi. J'aurais été une grande blonde que tout aurait été plus facile. Mais je suis un petit blond, et peu t'importe la difficulté de nos moeurs, tu es et sera toujours là. Et puis, rien ne sert de crier, de pleurer ou d'en vouloir au monde entier. Alors nous ne le faisons pas, tout en sachant que nous le ferons un jour. Tout a une fin, sauf le temps. Tout a une fin, peut être même nous, mais je ne veux pas le savoir, ni même me l'avouer. J'aime mes illusions. J'aime croire que l'on mourra ensemble, que Tokio Hotel ne mourra pas, même lorsque nos vies seront à leur termes. Je continue de croire que nos fans continueront de scander hauts et forts nos chansons, que nos prénoms hanteront toujours leur pensées, que nos posters seront assez resistants pour tenir sur leur murs. Elles sont belles mes illusions, elles sont magnifiques n'est ce pas ? Presque aussi belle que toi. Mais pas assez. Parce que tu es plus que magnifique, parce que tu es plus qu'un simple mot.

T'embrassant langoureusement, ton dos collé au mur, David rentrera dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard. Il sera choqué, interloqué, sur le cul, tout ce qui pourrait qualifier un etonnement extrême, mais il ne dira rien. Et je croierais bien qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Alors il ressortira, ira voir les jumeaux , et leur demandera si ils savent. Et ils lui repondront qu'ils savent depuis longtemps, plusieurs mois sûrement, beaucoup de mois. Je me demanderais d'ailleurs quand est ce qu'il saura pour eux. Hum, un choc à la fois s'il vous plait. Puis il reviendra nous voir, essayant de s'habituer à l'image de notre couple avant de nous poser de multiples questions, tentant de cacher sa gêne tant bien que mal. Il décidera qu'Universal n'en saura rien, le public non plus. Notre amour n'appartiendra qu'à nous, et qu'ils le sachent ou non n'interfèrera en rien dans notre relation. Si le temps n'entre pas en jeu, personne d'autre ne pourrait. Un jour, nous jouerons avec le feu, et nous nous brulerons. Là le monde saura tout, mais il n'est pas encore temps, nous ne sommes pas encore ce jour. Alors je t'embrasse devant David, rigolant ensuite en devinant sa gêne. Avec toi, je suis fou, je n'ai peur de rien. Mais lui, il a si peur, le pauvre. Lui aussi ne sait pas la fin, lui aussi voit le temps lui filler entre les doigts. Et maintenant c'est nous qui lui fillont entre les doigts. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment mon problème, ou si ça l'est , il n'en est que des moindres. Nos fans sont là, et nous allons sortir signer quelques autographes. Certaines nous feront peur, d'autre nous intrigueront. Il y en a qui nous feront sourire, voire rire et d'autres qui auront un comportement plus que puèrile et agaçant, mais nous leur devont tout ce que nous avons aujourd'hui. Alors je sors de ce van comme je l'ai fait des centaines de fois, je signe un autographe, puis un autre, d'un mouvement automatique que ma main connait par coeur, s'ajoutant à la liste de mes nombreuses signatures. En fin de file, je donne le marqueur à Saki et rentre dans l'hôtel, comme je l'ai fais une centaine de fois. Toutes les entrées se ressemblent au final. Le dorée, on finit par s'en lasser. La tête baissée, je t'observe, comme à chaque fois que l'on rentre quelquepart ; j'ai besoin de savoir ta réaction, de connaître la lueur qui nait dans tes yeux à chaque nouveauté, même si elles n'en sont pas vraiment une. Enfin , je rentre dans ma chambre, attendant que cette quinzaine de minute passe avant que tu n'arrives. Tous ses gestes qui se sont déja répétés et se repeteront encore une multitude de fois. Lorsque je signe, lorsque je joue, lorsque je pose, mes gestes resteront les même, jusqu'à la fin , jusqu'à ce que l'on m'annonce qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de tout ça. Tu sais toi même que l'émotion de chaque concert est différente, mais l'automatisme reste là, nous éloignant de la moindre faute. Toute cette musique n'est qu'un automatisme face au temps, se callant sur nos instruments rythmiques. Mais les secondes ont une faiblesse que nos sentiments n'ont pas. Parce que lorsque je t'embrasse, lorsque je te caresse, lorsque je t'aime, l'automatisme disparait, laissant place à des gestes dont je cherche l'originalité, dont je veux te procurer un plaisir nouveau à chaque fois. Même si le temps reste là, c'est à lui d'être l'arrière plan, à lui se sentir oublié et délaissé. Tu es ma seul originalité, celui qui empêche ma vie d'être un automatisme, qui m'empêche de devenir un robot. Si le temps nous transforme tous en robot, l'amour nous ramène à l'humanité, au sentiment le plus pur et le plus dur du monde entier. J'aime ce succès, avec toute cette robotisation, avec cette musique, et ce rythme que moi seul crée. Mais je t'aime avec tout l'amour que je pourrais porter, avec ma vie et toute ma fragilité. Un robot ne connait pas l'amour, mais , moi, je te connais. Un robot n'a pas de coeur à faire battre, mais toi, tu sais emballer le mien.

Je m'apelle Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schafer, je suis batteur dans un groupe de grande renommée. Mon petit ami est le bassiste de mon groupe mais vous n'en avez pas le moindre doute. La personne qui détient mon coeur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin et amoureux. Mais nous faisons partie de l'arrière plan , alors nous nous laissons tapisser. Il est toujours plus facile de s'aimer à l'abris du monde, à l'abris de ses flashs qui aveuglent et de ses charognards qui dévorent. Lui, il s'apelle Georg, et bien que vous ne le saurait que trop tard, ma vie réside en ses 5 lettres.


End file.
